Tom Hiddleston Studio's
by Dracuus
Summary: Tom is now the owner of a Movie studio and has an amazing woman working for him that he gets a bit hot and heavy with during work ours. (SMUT)
1. Finding her

Tom finally got his dream job. His very own movie studio; set in the beautiful Los Angeles California. He knew that entire yes sir; no sir crap would get him to the top one day. He still had to put on a front to his clients but he wasn't going to kiss anymore ass if he didn't have to. It was time for them to return the favor and kiss his ass.

Not even in the first week of opening the studio Tom had so much paper work on his hands that he couldn't handle all of it himself.

**"This is impossible; I'm going to need some help." **

Tom wrote up an ad in the local paper to look for an assistant to help keep track of the entire incoming client's paper work. Within a few days more resumes then paper work came in for the position. Tom was stunned; he wasn't sure how to handle all this. He finally caved and called his older sister in who knew how to handle paper work.

Sarah Hiddleston, she's a journalist and always helped her boss hire new employees. After going through the [War and Peace] book for resumes. Sarah walked into Tom's office setting down the one application that she likes the most. Tom looks up at her

**"What's this?"**

Sarah smiles point at the resume **"That is the one I think you should hire, she is highly qualified and will keep you on track."**

Tom picks up the resume looking at it with a wide smile. Looking up at his sister he a nod

**"Thank you very much Sarah, you're a life saver." **

Sarah picked up her purse and smiled at her brother.

**"You owe me, now I have to head back to London before my boss has my hide."**

Tom kept gazing at the resume in front of him **"Have a safe flight sis."**

Two days later a young lady walks into the main office. She was dressed in a short sexy black skirt and a low white cleavage blouse with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Tom had just walked out of his office setting down another script he had just finished reading, glancing over to see some amazing legs with a black skirt he slowly looks up to see a unknown face to him. He can't help but smile at her taking a few steps toward her

**"I'm going to guess your Lisa. Am I right?"**

She almost seemed to blush with a bit of a tease behind it.

**"You would guess right, I'm here for the interview you called me in for Mr. Hiddleston."**

Tom takes a large step over to his door opening it to his office waving his other hand for her to go in first **"Ladies first my dear."**

Lisa walked into the office taking a seat across from Tom's desk.

Tom walked over sitting down at his desk looking Lisa up and down very carefully. He noticed no flaws on her body; she was perfect in every way. Lisa crossed her legs giving Tom a small flash up her skirt. Tom was surprised to notice she wore no panties. He couldn't stop himself from getting an erection. Thankfully his pants held it down keeping him from wanting more. Lisa broke the awkward silence in the room

**"Did you want to ask me any questions?"**

Tom looked up at her face with a smile**"Questions, yes… "**

looking around his desk for a pen trying to concentrate to write **"How many hours can you commit to work?"**

She smiled and perked up pushing her chest out which almost made Tom lose his train of thought.

**"Well I can give you all you want, mornings, afternoons, nights, even weekends."**

She smiled almost trying to tease him. Tom writes that down word for word trying not to think of her tease

**"How are you with filing paper work?"** Lisa giggles at Tom

**"That's one of my many talents, among other things."** Tom knew she was trying to tease him into something but he didn't want to show how turned on he really was.

He shows how happy he is **"This will be great I need some pressure taken off of me here. It can be rather stressful at times."**

Lisa blushes at him while Tom had no idea what he had just said **"Yes sir I would love to take any pressure off you that I can."**

He tries not to show how embarrassed he is about what he just said. He can feel his erection throbbing in his pants. He needs to let it out very soon. Tom tries not to fidget in his seat he clears his throat trying to continue with the questions

**"How will you be able to help me…"**

She quickly interrupts **"With your personal needs? Like Coffee, scheduling meetings and anything else you might need."**

Lisa tosses Tom a flirty smile. Tom leaned back in his chair smiling widely letting his erection breath Lisa showed her beautiful smile to Tom which sent him almost over the edge. He rested his hand in on his cock and started to rub slowly. Making sure she didn't notice what he was doing.

**"So tell me more about yourself and your qualifications."**

While she told him he unbuttoned his pants and let his large cock out. He made sure he looked like he was interested in what she was saying while he was stroking his cock. He hid himself the whole time, keeping it slow so she saw no arm movement from him. Every time he would get close to ejaculating he would lean forward to look as if he would write something down and then lean back again to stroke some more.

Lisa was done telling him everything but Tom was not finished yet, he made the best of it and let his cock sit under the desk again for a moment.

**"Then you're hired my dear."**

Lisa smiled and picked up her purse. She looked back up at him as she stood up

**"Thank you so much sir, believe me you won't regret it."**

Tom leaned forward to hide his big problem, holding his hand out to shake hers and opening a script acting as if he was too busy to walk her out.

**"Forgive me for not walking you out."**

She waved it off quickly **"Oh no, you're a busy man. When would you like me to come back?"**

Tom looked up at her with a smiling as the wheels turned in his head

**"Why don't you come in tomorrow morning at nine. I'll get your schedule ready then.**" Lisa smiled making her way out the door as Tom moved back and started to stroke faster being so close to his release, not even a moment later his balls tightened up and he ejaculated his huge load into the trash can under his desk.

He leaned back letting his cock relax outside of his pants as he thought about what he just did.

**"Oh god I can't believe I just did that. That's crazy". **He looked down at his cock massaging it and his balls laughing to himself. After a few moments he put himself away and went back to work. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring would only make him hard again.


	2. Office fun

A few days had gone by with Lisa at her new job everything had been working very well. She had filed everything alphabetically for easy accessibility. Tom was now getting used to her teasing and brushing up against him. Knowing she was trying to get a reaction out of him. He did the best not to give her one.

One day in the small tightly stocked record room. Tom went looking for a script he wanted to review. Lisa had walked in as he stood in the isle flipping through the page. He didn't pay much attention to her while she walked down his isle bending over in front of him rubbing her ass against his dick. Tom was pushed against the cabinets behind him he couldn't move.

**"Lisa, darling…"** He closed his eyes trying not to make any emotional movements.

**"Yes Tom?"** She didn't even look back she only moved her hips on him pushing a bit harder to him.

Tom puts his hand on her ass **"oh god, darling please. I can't… Your pushing …"**

Tom felt his erection start up. He knew there was no way to hide it now in his lose slacks. She kept moving her hips on him. Tom had no place to move. Lisa smiled feeling his cock being very hard she was arching her back and moving herself around more.

Tom dropped the script in his hand. Lisa was moving so much that her skirt moved up to expose her bare ass. Tom worked his fingers between her legs starting to rub her clit. She was so wet he could feel the pre cum dripping off his cock in his pants. She moved forward just enough for Tom to get out from behind her. He tried to run to his office as quick as he could sitting in his chair take his cock out and starting to stroke himself.

The moment he started to relax the door opened, he quickly sat up hiding his cock under his desk. It was Lisa, she shut the door behind her locking it. She walked up setting the script he dropped on his desk

**"You forgot something."** with her teasing smile she put her hand on his shoulder.

He could only glance up at her trying to hide what he was doing.

**"Thank you, Lisa!"**

He picked up the script starting to flip through it not noticing that Lisa moved her hand down under his desk taking hold of his cock starting to stroke it. Tom jumped in shock

**"LISA!"** He pushed his chair back trying to take her hand off him.

**"Stop Please, you can't be doing this."** She knelt down in front of him putting her mouth around his cock starting to suck hard.

He struggled for a moment to get her off, then relaxed he was in too much ecstasy to have her stop.

**"That's it, just like that."** He ran his fingers through her hair as she kept sucking. Lisa felt his balls start to tense up she sucked harder. Tom gasped at her sudden speed increase

**"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'm Cumming."** She shoved his cock deep down her throat the moment Tom came. He shot his load deep into her throat. He could feel her still sucking on him even after he came. It wasn't allowing him to go soft; he knew what she was doing. Keeping him hard for more fun, she looked up at him after cleaning him up

**"I told you I would relieve any stress or pressure from you at work."** She stood up stroking his cock a few times. Tom was speechless as she straddles his cock lowering herself over the top of him to slide him inside her.

He was almost too big for her. Tom was too much in shock to touch her all he could do was gasp and groan to the sensation. Lisa finally got all of him inside her and started to move her hips. Tom could feel her juices leaking out of her and down on to his balls. Every few moments she would cream his cock to allow him to slide deeper into her. He squeezed hard on the armrests of his chair. He could feel himself getting extremely close

**"Darling Off!, Now!"** She didn't listen.

Tom tried to push her off but she only pressed harder down on him.

**"God STOP!" **

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He tried as hard as he could, Lisa slammed down on his cock one more time. It forced him to ejaculate inside her, one thing he was trying not to do. He could feel her orgasm rippling around his cock. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut trying not to look at her.

He felt her breath on his cheek while she whispered in to his ear **"That was exactly what I wanted."**

Tom grabbed her arms growling into her ear **"Do you realize what you might have done?"**

She giggled kissing his ear lobe **"Oh yes, I know exactly what I did. Don't worry, it will be our secret." **

She slides off him pulling her skirt down leaving him there as she walks out of his office.

Tom was shocked beyond anything else. He got up pulling his pants back up. He walked to the window looking out it thinking about what she said. Tom's shocked mindset soon turned to anger, thinking this is what she wanted the whole time. Was she planning on black mailing him with a child? Two could play at this game he thought, knowing how to get her back for what she had done.


	3. Toy Time

Tom walked into the office with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He had everything going for him today and he knew it. Lisa looked up from her desk smiling at Tom

**"Good morning sir, here's your coffee."**

setting it up on the rim of her double layer desk. He leans on the desk looking down at her sipping his coffee

**"Any calls for me darling?"**

She picked up a small pad with a name on it

**"Chris called, wanting to see if you could meet him for lunch tomorrow. Otherwise you're free for the day."** Tom smiled at her reaching down to softly touch her cheek

**"You're a doll, thank you. I'll be in my office. I need to finish a contract for a new client."** He turned to walk in his office leaving the door open.

Tom knew just how to get to Lisa now. Tom walked over to his small filing cabinet that held his contracts. He kneeled down to it. Lisa walked in the room

**"A Mr. Devon called said he would be late for the meeting tonight?"**

Tom stood up with the contract in his hand looking at it.

**"Thank you, my dear. Oh yes, Can you join us at a dinner meeting tonight?"**

He turns to look at her **"It will be around 9. You think you can?"**

She walks up with a smile looking as if she is thinking about it. She rubs Tom's back then moves her hand down to his dick rubbing it softly

**"mmm that's perfect. Tell me you'll be there darling."** She smiled kissing his cheek.

**"Of course I will"**

She cupped his balls for a moment massaging them as Tom held her closer.

**"Don't stop darling please."**

He squeezed her ass knowing his cock was getting very hard. He couldn't stop himself. He kisses the side of her head quietly saying

**"You might want to shut the door my dear."**

Lisa walked over to the door while Tom set the contract down. She walked back over to him starting to massage him again. Tom reached under her short skirt feeling no panties he smiled again

**"You never have panties on, do you?"** She giggled unzipping his pants

**"Always come prepared"**

Toms pants dropped to the ground and his erection popped out. She rubbed and stroked it as Toms breathing starting to speed up.

**"Darling turn around.. "**

He slowly turned her around bending her over his cabinet exposing her sweet wet pussy. He couldn't help himself but grin at the site knowing exactly what he'll do. Rubbing the head of his cock on her entrance hearing her moan out and arch her back. She pushes herself into him wanting him to enter her

**"Ah ah, don't do that darling."**

Tom kept rubbing her entrance as his pre cum streamed out of him. He started stroking himself as he was teasing her like this. The moment her felt himself get close, he jabbed his rock hard dripping cock into her. Hearing her groan out set him off. Only a moment later he came. Lisa kept pushing on his cock wanting more but Tom was done. He pulled out of her limp and finished

**"Thank you darling, I needed that release."** He pulled his pants up as she looked back at him. **"Wait what about me?"**

He picked his contract up and walking over to his desk **"Oh? Oh yes… Tonight after the meeting I will give you what you want. I promise."**

He smiled at her as he sat down starting to read his contract he had again. Lisa stood up and pulled her skirt back down mumbling to herself, quickly walking out of the office slamming the down behind her. Tom could only laugh to himself.

The evening took them to a grand hotel far outside the city. The drinks flowed like water, becoming endless to Tom and his guests. He knew driving would not be an option tonight and was prepared for that already having a room at the hotel. That night at dinner neither Lisa nor Tom really spoke to each other. It was Lisa's first time being around such big celebrities. She seemed to almost be flirting with every one of them. Tom almost for a moment felt jealous but then remembered what he had in store for her the rest of the night.

At midnight the meeting started to dwindle down. Tom not nearly as drunk as he thought he might be took advantage of his hotel room. Heading through the lobby he saw Lisa starting to walk out the door. He called her name motioning for her to come with him. Without a second thought she followed Tom to his room.

**"Why did you want me to come with you?"**

He shut the door behind her switching on the lights.

**"I told you earlier today I would give you what you wanted. Do you not want it now?"** He slyly glanced back at her to see her shocked look.

Tom was glad he got her off guard maybe he could keep it that way and surprise her a few more times tonight. He turned to her seeming almost hurt that she didn't answer him

**"This hurts me, you don't want me now?"**

She quickly shook her head. **"No that's not it at all I was just a bit shocked that you're willing to give it to me without me seducing you." **

Tom walks closer to her smiling **"Darling you've never had to seduce me, I've always been more than willing to give you anything." **

Lisa eyes brightened up in excitement. She jumped into Tom's arms clutching onto him with her legs. Tom kisses her vigorously while unzipping her dress.

Lisa could feel Tom's erection forming in his pants, she moved her hips around on him making him groan and grab her thigh tightly squeezing it.

**"Darling wait until my pants are off."**

She keeps moving her hips faster on his stiff cock **"I can't I need you so bad. Cum for me Tom, I need your cum."**

He couldn't handle her moving like that. Tom reached down undoing his pants as fast as he could, pulling them down with one hand. His cock was full staff with pre cum dripping down the sides of it. Lisa bounced up once and with one fluid motion she slides his cock right into her wet and willing pussy. Tom moaned loud starting to buck his hips with hers getting increasingly close to releasing.

He moves her over to the bed still thrusting into her. Tom grabs her ankles lifting them above his head he keeps his motion deep and tight in to her. He could feel her getting ready to orgasm, at that moment he pulled out.

**"You're amazing, like a wild animal."**

She whimpered wanting Tom to keep going. **"Don't stop please, I need this so much." **

He laughed out at her. **"Oh no, you're under my control tonight."**

Tom walks over to a bag he has pulling out a large pick dildo along with 2 other smaller toys. Now it's time for some real fun.

**"What are those for?"**

He gets back on the bed **"You'll find out…"**

Tom holds up a small plastic toy shaped like a hook. **"This little friend here is a vibrator, it works remotely. This is a friend you'll get to know very well."**

Lisa's eyes widen as she got ready to roll off the bed

**"Oh hell no, Tom!"** Tom pushed her back on to the bed **"Darling, you will thoroughly enjoy this."**

She lay back down a bit worried. Tom took hold of his cock ready to enter her again **"Darling take a deep breath for me."**

She breathed in as Tom entered her ass with one tuff push. Lisa screamed out in pain, while Tom moaned load pushing deeper holding her thighs as she squirmed trying to get away from the pain. Her ass was squeezing his cock so hard that Tom was worried about ejaculating to soon. He slid the plastic vibrator into her pussy and it just touched on top of her clit. He could hear her moan slightly under her breath. With his remote he turned it on for a moment as Lisa arched her back pushing herself further onto Tom's cock.

He shut the thing off and watched her relax. **"I think someone liked that."**

She was panting so hard she could barely answer him. **"You ass hole"!**

He laughed looking down at her pussy **"No darling I'm in your ass hole".**

Tom started to thrust slowly trying to keep himself from releasing to soon. He started to tease her with the vibrator, turning it off and on watching her jump and arch her back in pleasure. Tom loses himself in how tight her ass is around his cock. He finally pushes deep into her with a loud groan. Ejaculating hard into her, feeling himself release more than he had ever released before. Tom turns the vibrator on while he still releases feeling it vibrate against the top of his cock.

**"SHIT!"**

Lisa screamed out reaching down to get that vibrator out. Tom grabbed her hands not allowing her to touch it

**"Please take it out … Take it out"**

She starts to cry as you see her clit start to throb hard.

**"oh darling, I know you need this. Let it happen." **

Her soft cries started to get louder, she was curling her toes tight as her body jerked and she squirted her cum out of her pussy.

**"Oh yes that's what I wanted to see"**

Tom leaned up and over her putting more pressure on the vibrator while he started to kiss her neck. He reached down taking his cock from her ass and sliding it into her pussy while the vibrator was still going. It made him gasp and tense up tight. His eyes widen feeling the vibrating all around his cock as the tightness of her pussy. She was having wave after wave of orgasm. He leans down to her ear

**"You ready for me baby."**

Lisa held Tom's ass down deep inside her as the vibrator made him ejaculate and her orgasm widely. They both moaned and screamed out together. Tom switched the toy off as he gazed into her eyes smiling.

**"I told you would get what you wanted"**. He kissed her soft lips.

After a few moments rest Tom rolled off her taking his toy out of her.

**"From now on, you'll do as I say in the office and as I want."**

He glances over to her **"Is this understood?"**

Lisa was in shock and couldn't understand what he was saying. **"What do you mean"?**

He turned on to his side looking into her eyes **"If you don't do exactly as I say or want when I want it, you will regret the day you started working for me."**

An evil glare came from Tom as she nodded to him understanding what he wanted.


	4. The Letter

Tom had been upset and frustrated the past few days. He lost a high end client to Universal Studios. And every little thing seemed to put him on edge. He wanted to secure a client he was working with now to make sure they didn't leave his studio as well. He was running around his office making sure he had all the contracts, files, and forms he needed were in order and ready for him to fill out and for the client to sign.

Lisa gave a soft knock on the open door as Tom harshly growled out

**"What!"**

it made her jump in place holding her chest. Tom looks back at her standing at the door. He went from angered to ashamed that he could ever act like that. He turned away from Lisa putting his forehead on the edge of the tall book shelf

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"** he said in a soft tone.

Lisa walked up to him putting her hand on his shoulder

**"You've been stressed out the past few days. Why won't you let me help you with that?"** Tom turned to her smiling.

**"I would like that very much."** taking her hand gently putting it in his pants. She smiled at him cupping his balls starts to message them. She rested her head on his shoulder while she was massaging him. You could hear slight moans from him as his breathing quickened. His cock was growing larger, trying to force itself out of his pants.

A moment later a knock at the door came. Lisa put Tom's cock back in his pants zipping them back up. He walked to his desk to sit down stopping Lisa before opening the door.

**"Come back to me after…"** She smiled allowing the other gentleman in the office.

This man was an agent of another client that Tom has. He wanted Tom to write a letter to this client. He knew the client was a live entertainer more then and actor, but Tom would take anything he could get. The gentleman stayed for about an hour, it was the worst hour of Tom's life. He wanted it to end as soon as possible.

Lisa saw the gentleman exit the office and walk the down the hall. She gets up to walk into Tom's office shutting and locking the door behind her.

**"Tom? Did everything go ok?"**

He looked up smiling scrambling for some paper and pen getting ready to write this letter that was needed.

**"Yes darling, I just have to write a letter… And I don't know where to start."**

He chuckles softly to himself.

**"What's it for?"**

He looks up at her leaning back in his chair rubbing his face.

**"It's for a new client that wants a hand written letter from us personally to tell him how we can help his career."** Lisa walks around his desk and sits softly in Tom's lap, facing his desk.

**"Why don't you let me write it? I know how we can help him."** Tom puts his hands around her waist moving his hips slightly.

**"You sit here just to tease me don't you? And yes you can write it, but you have to stay here to write it."**

Lisa picked the pen up started to write as Tom ran his hands between her thighs. Lisa tries to keep her concentration. She starts to move her hips with his. Her skirt started to work its way up, she could feel how hard Tom was. Tom had to let his cock out he couldn't handle it anymore.

**"Darling stand up for a moment."** Lisa stands while Tom pulls his pants down slightly, allowing his cock and balls to have some freedom. He held his cock up ready for Lisa to sit back down. It surprised her as he slipped himself into her pussy.

Both of them moaned out in pleasure. Tom moved his hips under her slowly, keeping himself deep inside her.

**"Oh god Tom, I can't write this with you inside me."**

She braced her hands on the edge of the desk trying not to push on him.

**"Keep writing my dear, I need that letter done today."**

He kept going in and out of her slowly. Feeling how tight she is; was driving him crazy. His breathing started to get heavy and he started to speed up. He held her hips helping him slide in and out easier. Lisa kept writing as much as she could, she was whispering oh god, oh god.

Tom was very close to ejaculating he looked over at the paper noticing it only had one paragraph on it.

**"Darling finish they letter and I will make you cum."**

Lisa starts to write more to the letter. Tom moved a bit faster as she started to write more. He groaned louder squeezing her hips tighter in his hands. He grits his teeth as he tries not to go any faster. Lisa slams the pen down**"DONE!"**

Tom smiles **"No you're not darling. I'll let you finish."**

He picks up speed and feels her tighten up around his cock. It sends him into a wild frenzy and his balls tighten. Within a few thrusts they both cum together. Tom ejaculates his load into Lisa holding her hard on to his cock. He feels it start to drip out and cover his balls as they throb uncontrollably while he keeps ejaculating inside her. Lisa tries to moves but Tom holds her there **"Oh god, baby please don't move. Just stay there for a few moments."**

She does what he says. He reaches out for the letter while trying to relax. Lisa hands it to him, he reads it and softly caresses Lisa's thigh with a smile. **"This is very good. I will re-write it in my hand. You did amazing my dear. Thank you."**

Lisa got up from Tom's lap turning around and giving him a kiss. It was deep and passionate as she reached down massaging his balls softly.

**"I'm glad I could relieve you of any stress."** Grinning at Tom she turned around pulling her skirt down and walking out of the office. Tom set the letter down and stood up to pull his pants back up again.

He knew it was becoming more interesting each time he had a sexual encounter with Lisa. As much fun as it is he knew she might have something up her sleeve and he had to watch himself.


	5. The meeting

Tom walked into the office the next morning setting down a plane ticket in front of Lisa.

**"What's this?"**

She looked up at him with awkward glance. **"It's a ticket darling, you're coming to the meeting in Colorado I have this weekend. So please make sure you bring a nice outfit as there will be an award show after the meeting as well."**

She kept staring at the ticket while Tom walked into his office shutting the door.

The next few days went by slowly, lots of phone calls were made to keep reservations and make sure nothing was canceled. When the day came to leave, Tom showed up at the airport early. When Lisa arrived they boarded together into first class. After sitting down and getting comfortable Tom looks over at her **"Are you ready for a wonderful weekend?"**

Lisa smiles **"I think so. I hope we have some alone time set aside."**

He could only chuckle. **"We'll see, darling."**

After the plane landed they made their way to the hotel. Tom got the key card and they made their way up to the room. Lisa walked in with her jaw dropped in amazement. She loved it, with the huge bed, couch, table and TV.

**"This is amazing, thank you Tom. Where are you staying?"** He walked up behind her snaking his arms around her waist.

**"You really think I was going to let you stay in here alone?"**

He kissed her neck and held her close to him.

**"You are poorly mistaken. You and I will be sleeping together for 3 whole nights."**

Tom kisses her neck softly as she starts to feel his cock getting hard.

Lisa smiles knowing exactly what this weekend getaway was for, **"Why don't I go freshen up, while you unpack?"**

She slithers out of Tom's arms as she makes her way to the bathroom. Tom can't wait to have his way with her. They got to the hotel early and have nothing going on till the next day. He takes off his coat and shoes. He starts to rub his cock in his pants while it's hard.

**"God I need her."** He figures he might as well just get undressed all together. He takes his pants and shirt off. Tom lays back on the bed waiting for Lisa to come out.

The door to the restroom opens and she walks out only in a lace bra and panties. **"You're beautiful, darling."**

Lisa walks over to the bed straddling his cock. She moves her hips on him slowly back and forth grinding on him. Tom started to take off her panties. Lisa rolled over taking them the rest of the way off. Tom rolled over on top of here getting between her legs. He starts to kiss her all over her neck sweet talking to her **"Is this what you want, darling?"**

she would moan feeling his cock touch her pussy **"oh yes, please give it to me."**

He smiled kissing her cheek. **"How badly do you want it? And how long?"**

Lisa blushed kissing his cheek **"I want you now and all night."** She said softly in his ear.

That's all he needed to hear. Tom pushed his hard cock into her wet pussy with as much force as he could. Lisa tried to jump up in shock as she screamed out. He didn't care if it hurt her or not. She wanted it now and all night. That's what he would give her. Thrusting hard into her, he could see her gripping the cover of the bed. Whispering to her **"You cuming baby?"**

She would nod to him. Tom quickly pulled out of her. Turning her on her side he got behind her pushing himself inside her again. Tom started thrusting faster this time. Hearing her moans he knew she was close. This time he couldn't pull out his cock was too tight inside her. He thrust harder, pushing as deep as he could, ejaculating his cum in long streams. He could feel his balls throbbing hard. Lisa turned back to look at him **"That was amazing, thank you."**

He smiled **"I'm not done with you yet, you wanted all night. That's what you're getting darling."**

Lisa looked shocked; she had never had that much sex. She could only hope it wasn't going to be too much for her or her pussy. As soon as Tom was done ejaculating he started thrusting again, much slower than before. He wanted to allow her to feel him inside her. Tom could hear Lisa whimpering now little whimpers each time he would push his cock deep inside her.

**"Does my little whore like that?"**

Lisa's eye widen at the sound of him calling her a whore. **"I'm not a whore."**

Tom grabbed her around the neck, moving closer to her ear. **"You're my whore."**

He pushed deeper and harder keeping himself there. Even if he couldn't go any further he still kept pushing, watching Lisa gasp and claw at the bed. Then he felt it, she squirted her cum all over his balls.

Tom smiled **"Oh you liked that. I'll remember that for later."** Kissing her shoulder he started to slowly pull out and then push back into her.

Tom pulled out of her making her lay on her back again. He entered her quickly thrusting hard once again. Lisa was shaking her head.

**"I can't do this anymore. NO MORE! Please…. "** She started to cry out.

Lisa had cum so many times she was almost feeling numb. Tom was enjoying himself; he had never been so erect before. It was near midnight and he had been fucking her for almost 6 hours. He had no intentions of stopping. He moved his thumb down to her clit and started to massage it. Lisa bucked her hips against his thumb **"OH GOD! TOM!"**

He rubbed it faster **"come on baby cum for me."**

Tom said watching her face. He thrust faster into her. He was close to cuming but wanted to wait for her. He felt her tighten up around his cock again and he pushed himself deep into her as he released his hot load of cum. **"Oh yes, that's where I wanted it."**

Smiling down at her as his cock throbbed inside her releasing everything he had. He softly kissed around her jaw line. Waiting for his cock to go soft then pulling out. Tom got up to get some water walking back he looked at her she was in shock with him **"Don't be so surprised, you wanted it I just gave it to you."**

He laughed looking at her. She glared at him for a moment **"You're an ass hole."**

She hit his shoulder. Tom grabbed her wrist. **"HEY! Now who is the one that took advantage of me the first time?"**

She pulled her wrist free lying back on the bed. **"You wanted it or you would have never allowed it."**

He only smirked at her as she talked. **"I tried to push you off. I know you want something from me, but you won't tell me what. Why is that?"**

She kept her back to him not wanting to talk. Tom started to caress her thigh and side **"Darling, please just tell me. I won't be upset."**

He could tell she wasn't going to talk. He signed and walked around the bed to get under the covers falling asleep.

During the very early morning Lisa felt Tom get a hard on and thought to herself it would be nice to have some fun with him. She moved close to him putting her leg over his hip reaching down and sliding him inside her. She bit her bottom lip trying not to make any sound. She starts to move herself on Tom's cock. Trying to keep a watch to make sure he doesn't wake up. She closes her eyes and leans her head back for a moment. Unknowing to her Tom has woken up feeling her on him. He rams himself deep inside her. Lisa opens her eyes in shock **"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"**

Grabbing her hips, **"No you're not. Tell me why you're doing this to me?"**

He glares in to Lisa's eyes pounding her pussy hard. She moans loud, Tom feels her orgasm nearing. He doesn't stop not even for a moment. She cries out as she squirts all over Tom's cock. Chuckling to himself he keeps his steady rhythm and keeps pounding into her. **"Tell me and I will stop."**

She still wouldn't say anything. Tom knew she would be a tough one to break. He could feel her start to tighten up around his cock once again. She cried out gripping his back and the sheets. He felt her insides throb hard around his cock as if it was an endless orgasm. He knew his release was coming and he needed to know her answer to all this. He moved his lips to her cheek kissing her ever so softly, whispering to her **"Tell me, and it will all stop."**

She didn't say anything. Tom pressed his cheek to hers as his balls tighten up and his cock swelled to a size he had never experienced. At that moment a burst of cum exploded from his cock. He gasped softly in her ear gripping on to her shoulder for leverage. A gentle whisper was heard by Tom **"Your sister told me to."**

His eye narrowed, remembering back to Sarah putting the resume on his desk. He looked into Lisa's eyes **"WHAT!?"**

She turned away trying not to look at him as a tear dropped from her eye. **"She knew how much I liked you, but when I tried to meet you once before you brushed me off. She set up the job. I didn't know she was going to do it till she called me up one night telling me what she had done."**

Tom was trying to figure it all out. **"What about the sex and seducing me?"**

Lisa covered her face ashamed of herself. **"She told me if I could get you to have sex in your office, she would pay me a hundred grand."**

Tom's heart sunk, thinking he could trust his own sister and now finding this out. **"Did she? Ever pay you I mean."**

She shook her head. He was shocked that anyone would ever do this.

Tom moved himself off of Lisa lying on his back still in pure shock.

**"Lisa, are you… pregnant?"** He looked over at her a bit worried. She softly shrugged her shoulders, not knowing if she was or not.

**"Even if I was, the child wouldn't be mine or yours. Your sister has claimed it for herself."**

Tom was even more shocked to hear this. **"You can't be serious."**

Lisa finally turned over to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

**"I had no choice. She was going to put out a story on my father. A bunch of lies she said this was the only way to keep him from prison. To protect my family what was I supposed to do?" **

Tom pulled her close hugging her tight **"Don't worry. She won't get anything from you or me. We'll figure something out."**

He sighed holding her in his arms.

He was grateful to know the truth but hurt to know it at the same time. So many questions ran through his head that morning. Did Sarah hate him? Why was she doing this to him? He knew he couldn't dwell on it with the meeting and award show coming up. He still knew something had to be done about all this, and fast.


	6. Tom's Revenge

The next night at the Award show Tom kept Lisa close by. The after party seems to lift their spirits, something they both needed. The last night in Colorado Tom only held Lisa in his arms. No sex was needed to show how sorry he was for everything that happened. He thought of a way to get his sister back for everything. The next morning before leaving for California he called his sister telling her he needed her help again with a few things in the office and she was the only one he knew to call. To his surprise she agreed to come out. Her boss wanted her to do a story out in states about the **"fluctuation of economics".** This gave her a chance to stop by and work with Tom before doing her story.

That afternoon Lisa and Tom made their way home. Tom let Lisa in on his plan with his sister, she was scared but she understood that she had to be taught a lesson for what she did to them. The next day Tom heard a knock on his office door **"Come in."**

It opened as he saw his sister enter. **"Sarah, how great to see you."**

He walked up to her acting happy to see her as if nothing had happened.

**"How I have missed you."**

She smiled at Tom hugging him as a sister would.

**"I've missed you. We never see you anymore back home. You need to come and visit more often."** He nods walking to the door he looks out asking Lisa for two coffees. He locks the door without Sarah knowing but waits for Lisa to come in with the coffee then shuts it locked.

Sarah takes the coffee with a smile from Lisa. Tom walks back over to his desk taking the coffee and setting it down on his desk as he sits in his chair.

**"Actually I wanted you here to talk to you in person. And I knew if I told you over the phone you wouldn't come out."**

He put his palms together then pushing them apart with his fingers. Lisa stood behind Tom's chair waiting for the reaction she feared.

**"What are you talking about Tom?"** He sighed with a bit of anger glaring up at Sarah.

**"What you made Lisa do to me. Lying to her! Claiming her child if she has one. What gives you the right to do that?"** He growled at his sister. Sarah was shocked that Tom knew about her plans.

Sarah glanced back and forth between the two of them trying to come up with something to say to them. She had nothing she felt herself get flush and upset. She trudged to the door but found it was locked.

**"Where's the key? Unlock this door Tom."** She glared at Tom with a glance of anger in her eyes.

**"Not until you tell me what I want to know."** Sarah crosses her arms glaring at Lisa.

**"Don't look at her Sarah, I'm the one that wants to know."**

Her eye switch down to Tom **"I don't care what you want. I'm not talking, got it!"**

Tom jumps to his feet slamming his hands down on the desk yelling at her **"HOW DARE YOU!"**

He stands to his tallest height. **"You would treat me in this nature let alone this woman. Too black mail her in such a way that would shame our house, our good name. What's wrong with you Sarah?"** You could see her eyes start to water up as she looked away.

Tom felt as if he was getting nowhere with her. He couldn't get anything out of her that he wanted to hear. He growled under his breath looking away. Sarah piped up **"You were always the favorite in the family. Even know you were adopted."**

Tom looked at her with a confused expression **"What are you talking about?"**

She looked up at him. **"Your adopted, Tom. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look like Emma or I? Mother wanted a son, but had me instead. I was the failure she needed to replace. So she got you. I wanted to show them you weren't so perfect, that you could make mistakes just like Emma or I."**

Tom was shocked beyond belief. Lisa's jaw dropped hearing this for the first time. She had no idea this was why she hated Tom so much. Tom walked around his desk **"You would say these lies just to cover your own ass for what you did."**

Sarah started to cry shaking her head **"They aren't lies. You can call Emma, she'll tell you the same thing I have."**

Tom was hurt in more ways than one. He had never imagined any of this. **"You will never get that chance to make a mockery of me to our parents. You will leave, and from now on you are no longer my sister."** He turned around back to his desk.

**"Our parents will know what kind of son you are, even if I have to force you!"** Sarah pulled out a 45 revolver pointing it at Tom. He looked back at her in utter horror that she would ever threaten to shoot him.

**"What are you doing?"** She took a step or two forward

**"You will do exactly as I say or I will shoot you, both of you."** She quickly pulled out a small handy cam from her purse holding it in one hand.

**"You're going to fuck her on camera. When I will show it to our parents they will see what kind of son you really are."**

Tom turned to her growling out **"I will NOT!"** Sarah gets in Tom's face with the gun **"You will do as I say Tom."**

She glances back and forth from Lisa to Tom and smiles. **"Sit, now!"**

Tom sat back in his chair. **"Lisa, I want you to suck on Tom. Go down on him. Now!"**

Lisa hurries to do as she is told. She was scared with the gun pointed at her. Fumbling with the zipper of his pants she takes out his soft cock and starts to suck on it. Tom tries to ignore the feeling of her lips around his cock and the massaging of his balls. His emotions might still be of anger but he was feeling his erection forming in Lisa's mouth.

**"Suck harder."** Sarah demanded.

Lisa sucked as hard as she could. Tom could only grind his teeth. He was doing everything in his power to hold himself back.

**"Make him cum Lisa. I want to see him cum in your mouth."** Tom tried to grab Lisa to move her away Sarah only got in his face with the gun

**"You touch her, and it will be the last thing you do."**

He put his hands back down on the arm rests. Lisa felt Tom's balls tighten up she removed her mouth from his cock and stroked him hard as a huge stream of cum shot into her mouth. **"That was perfect, Lisa. Alright, now keep him hard I want you to fuck him." **

Lisa sucked the tip of his dick getting every last bit out. She stroked him hard to keep him up. She lifted her skirt and straddled his lap letting him slid inside her. **"YES! Just what I wanted to see."**

Sarah was moving around trying to get the best angles for filming. Tom was groaning now still trying to keep his emotions calm and glaring at Sarah the whole time. Lisa kept working his cock making sure she did everything Sarah said. Tom's sexual emotions were much stronger than his anger for his sister. He knew he was close to ejaculating again. Sarah looked at him and was getting upset **"Tom I want you to work with her and show some feelings. You're an Actor. So ACT!" **

He didn't even try to part his teeth as he talked. **"How can I with you pointing a Gun to us."**

She smiled at him, **"Then pretend I'm not here. If you finish inside her I'll leave you alone."**

Tom wasn't sure if she was lying but wanted to find out. He started to get into the motions with Lisa. Thrusting up into her, you could see she was enjoying herself. She was moaning and arching her back. **"Oh god, I'm cuming Tom."**

Tom smirked at her **"So am I."**

He thrust up hard and ejaculated his load into her. She rested her head on his shoulder while he finished inside her.

Tom glared again at Sarah **"Happy now?"**

she looked at Tom with a smile. **"Very!"**

Sarah shut the camera **"Now let me out of here."**

Tom help Lisa off of him as he pulled his pants up he walked over to the door. As he passed near Sarah he smacked the camera out of her hands smashing it on the ground.

**"Now it's your word against mine. Hear say is nothing in this world."**

Sarah was spooked by the sudden change in personality from Tom.

**"Now I want you out of my office and out of my life. Mother and Father will be told about this. And anything you try to publicize about her father"** He points to Lisa **"I will sue you for, and so will her family. You have nowhere to go and no credibility to stand on."**

He unlocked the door opening it as she still held the gun at Tom's face. **"Brave words from a man with a gun in his face."** Tom smirked at her **"If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it already. Besides, now that I'm closer to you… I can see that gun is loaded with blanks."**

He grabs the gun quickly from her taking the bullets out showing a blue strip that means blanks.

**"Now LEAVE!"** Sarah jumped in place, than ran out of the office as quick as she could.

Lisa was jumping for joy, running up to hug Tom. **"I can't believe you did that."**

He half laughed at himself. **"I can't either. I think I need a drink after that."**

They laughed together trying to forget about what just happened.


End file.
